1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automobile body structure, and more particularly, to an automobile roof rail structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. 55-22276 discloses an automobile roof rail structure having a design as shown in FIG. 1. In the roof rail structure of this prior art, a closed section is formed by an outer panel 1 and an inner panel 2. Furthermore, a rear inner roof rail extends frontwards so as to be rigidly secured to a front inner roof rail at a location defined forwardly of an inner center pillar 3, with an upper end portion of the inner center pillar 3 being rigidly secured to the extended portion of the rear inner roof rail.
If the roof rail is low in strength, the problem arises that, during a collision or the like, an automobile vehicle is destroyed to such a degree that the inner space thereof may be narrowed.
Furthermore, when a seat belt anchor is mounted on the center pillar 3, the load from the seat belt is exerted on the roof rail by way of the center pillar 3, causing the roof rail to be disadvantageously deformed inwards. Accordingly, it is conceivable that a reinforcing member interposed between the outer panel 1 and the inner panel 2 would reinforce the roof rail. Such a construction, however, needs an additional member.